1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an amplifier arrangement having an input and an output and comprising, between a first and a second power-supply terminal, a first transistor having a control terminal coupled to the input of the amplifier arrangement, a first main terminal connected to a first end of a first resistor whose second end is coupled to the first power-supply terminal, and a second main terminal coupled to an input terminal of a first current multiplier circuit, which multiplier circuit has an output terminal for supplying the multiplied input current and a sum terminal for supplying the sum of the currents in the input terminal and the output terminal, which sum terminal is coupled to the input terminal of a second current multiplier circuit which has an output terminal for supplying the multipled input current and a sum terminal for supplying the sum of the currents in the input terminal and the output terminals which sum terminal is coupled to the second power-supply terminal.
Such an amplifier arrangement may be used for various purposes in audio and video amplifiers and, in particular, as an input amplifier in a radio receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a circuit arrangement is known from the article "A low-noise large dynamic range pulse amplifier" in Nuclear Instruments & Methods, Vol. 176, no. 1, Oct. 2, 1980, pages 283-286. The output terminals of the first and the second current multiplier circuit in this arrangement are connected to the first end of the first resistor. The amplifier arrangement may be of the non-inverting type, in which case the output voltage is available across the first resistor, or of the inverting type, in which case the output voltage appears across a resistor which connects the sum terminal of the second current multiplier circuit to the second power-supply terminal. The first and the second current multiplier circuit provide stray negative feedback for the amplifier arrangement, so that the output signal has only a low distortion.